


Elle et lui

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus et Tonks, juste avant leur première nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle et lui

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il riait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404526) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Elle et lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin  
>  **Genre :** flangst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Tonks/Remus, « cette nuit là... »  
> pour Aylala"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** quelque part entre les tomes 6 et 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Je serai qui tu veux ensuite mais pour notre première nuit je veux être moi-même. Comment saurais-je sinon si tu m’aimes, si tu veux vraiment de moi… mais je ne sais plus à quoi je ressemble moi-même !

\- Tonks, franchement. Je sais qui tu es. Tu m’as prouvé toi-même que tu te soucies peu de l’apparence des autres, alors pourquoi de la tienne ? »

Car même si elle perd la tête dans le feu de l’action et change de couleurs et de formes, elle ne peut pas déguiser son regard. Ce qu’il lit au fond de ses yeux reste inchangé.


End file.
